Doubt Academy 2: White
Doubt Academy 2: White is one of the two group sequel to Doubt Academy modded by Drea/Dreatron. The game is currently ongoing. Setting The setting of Doubt Academy 2: White (hereby referred to as DA2W) is set in a spa resort that is currently under the management of Monobear. Plot DA2W has a plot that is similar to that of the original game of Doubt Academy and Dangan Ronpa - possibly Super Dangan Ronpa 2, however with the setting of a spa resort. It keeps with the theme of making friends and forming bonds, then being forced to partake in a game of kill or be killed, trials and tremendous amounts of despair included. In addition, the cast has increased significantly with over thirty students, leading to a longer game and more twists here and there. Class Roster Note: "Murdered" is loosely applied to anyone who was killed by the direct actions of another student, regardless of that person's intention, and was given a trial for their death with an associated culprit. The exception is students who, by the game's mechanics, are deemed responsible for their own deaths. Also be aware that someone being executed does not necessarily mean that they were responsible for a death that week. *'Jaejin Kinjo, SHSL Maknae' (Murdered in Week 7) *'Marian Spiegelman, SHSL Winter Guard' (Executed in Week 5) *'Chris Peril / Hideki Takahashi, SHSL Stunt Driver' (Survived) *'Arisa Sato, SHSL Microbiologist' (Executed in Week 6) *'Ryosuke Shuuto, SHSL Sports Fan' (Survived) *'Kazuya Hirayama, SHSL Card Player' (Murdered in Week 7) *'Ritsuka Hojo, SHSL Samurai' (Executed in Week 4) *'Kyo Otonomiya, SHSL Musician' (Murdered in Week 3) *'Mitsuko Iwasaki, SHSL Poetess' (Murdered in Week 8) *'Kiyoshi Takeda, SHSL Theologian' (Survived) *'Yoon-Ji Lee / Myung-hee Sang, SHSL Rapper' (Killed in Week 9) *'Himeji Sakakibara, SHSL Crossdresser' (Killed in Week 9) *'Hisae Kojima, SHSL Body Piercer' (Survived) *'Tomoe Setzuko, SHSL Chemist' (Executed in Week 9) *'Katsuya Matsushita, SHSL Journalist' (Executed in Endgame) *'Shinya Kagari, SHSL Hitman' (Murdered in Week 2) *'Mimi Arakaki, SHSL Itamae' (Murdered in Week 6) *'Lawrence “Larry” Lang, SHSL Level Boxer' (Executed in Week 8) *'Kanon Shinseiko, SHSL Medium' (Executed in Week 3) *'Hidehisa Maruhashi, SHSL Trapeze Artist' (Murdered in Week 9) *'Naoto Ueyama, SHSL Astrologist' (Survived) *'Koemi Takibana, SHSL Comedian' (Murdered in Week 1) *'Fumiko Wakahisa, SHSL Food Critic' (Executed in Week 1) *'Jun Shinobu, SHSL Game Developer' (Injured in Week 2; Survived) *'Eiji Oshirou, SHSL Show Host' (Survived) *'Adeline ‘Addy’ Martin, SHSL Sculptor' (Murdered in Week 5) *'Renée Petit, SHSL Ballerina' (Murdered in Week 4) *'Tomiko Kawasaki, SHSL Voice Actress' (Executed in Week 8) *'Yukiko Asahara, SHSL Mangaka' (Executed in Week 7) *'Takahiro Hirano, SHSL Choreographer' (Executed in Prologue) Prologue The game begins with each student waking in an unfamiliar location - a spa resort of sorts. Out of nowhere, a rabbit appears before them, claiming that they are in fact in Trust Academy, the program taking place there, in the spa and resort. They are then told that they can never leave, which safe to say, is met with negative results. The rabbit introduces themselves as Usami, their teacher and master masseuse. Students are then instructed to bond and collect hope shards and with nothing else they can do, most set off doing just that. Locations are made available for exploration, however their rooms hadn't been sorted yet due to a glitch. How strange. Chapter 1 ''(Ab)normal Days'' It's sudden and quick when a strange voice comes from the intercom, instructing everyone to meet in the lobby. They are introduced to Monobear, the so-called manager of the resort. He berates them and engages in battle with Usami, to which she loses and is renamed 'Monomi,' then declares that the game of mutual killing shall begin. He states the rules to which a student can graduate and escape, changing several rules and adding some. One student, Takahiro Hirano, having none of this, speaks up and fights back against Monobear. After a heated argument, Takahiro kicks the bear and angers him, breaking a rule and becomes the first student to die at the hands of the game, taking several bullets to the body and falling dead, in plain sight of all the students. Safe to say, most react badly to this and the fear really sinks in. Not long later, the students are called to the lobby once more and presented with envelopes with their names on them. In each envelope is a personalized incentive, a motive to kill, to which most students express their immense distress - on the other hand, some don't even seem to care. Despite it all, it appears that someone had decided that the motive was enough to kill someone over. ''Abnormal Days'' : Victim: Koemi Takibana, SHSL Comedian : Culprit: Fumiko Wakahisa, SHSL Food Critic : Executed: Fumiko Wakahisa, SHSL Food Critic : ''Investigation'' Evidence *Announcement was made at 5:35 AM. *Victim was found in the cabinet beneath the reception desk. *Victim died from blood loss from a slashed throat. *Water in fountain reveals traces of blood. *Note found on Koemi's bed. *A small heart is drawn on the floor in front of the bathrooms. *Blood splatters in front of the bathroom. *Bathroom signs were reversed. *A trail of blood leads from outside the bathrooms toward the lobby. *There are blood splotches outside and inside the cabinet. *Victim's left index finger is covered in blood. *The kitchen knife was discovered in the toilet in the men's washroom. *Bloodstained clothes belonging to Fumiko were found in a dryer in the Laundry Room. Trial The trial starts on high hopes, with the students encouraging each other. Hisae calls for a re-iteration of the known evidence, and Renée complies. From the beginning, Fumiko is the main suspect because of the clothes. She claims to have been sleeping through the time of the murder. The main discussion point in the beginning of the trial is the murder weapon and the peculiarities about the bathroom signs. The signs in particular lead to some confusion about the culprit's gender, as well as whomever actually switched them. Mitsuko suggests that they were switched by Koemi herself, to protect the culprit's identity, with the bloody heart left on the floor to display "no hard feelings." Kanon figures out the "loophole" Monobear mentioned about the bathrooms being gender-restricted, and Kazuya concurs. Tomiko clears up doubt as to the author. Kazuya requests that everyone restate their alibis, as he has memorized all the ones he collected pre-trial and will notice any discrepancies. In fact, his strategy is successful, and he notices a major difference between some of them. Eventually, it becomes increasingly clear that the killer was Fumiko, who had killed to protect her dearest friend. She is executed as a result. :: Execution A Taste To Remember '- Fumiko is standing on a dining table. She notices the giant Monobear at the end of the table, holding a fork and knife, and starts running away from it. However. the tablecloth under her feet starts to move, pulling her towards Monobear. Eventually, she can no longer keep up with the tablecloth and trips over her own feet, bringing her to the giant Monobear, who stabs her to death with his fork. : Chapter 2 (Ab)normal Days'' In the wake of the recent execution and trial, the students scramble to find some sense of normalcy as more of the resort opens up. Many head to the information desk, to which there is a computer with a single puzzle game on it - Left in the Dark. The students who are successful earn three Monobear Coins, which are redeemed for items at the Capsule Machine. Some choose to share their items with others, while some choose to stay quiet. A majority of the students decide to go to the public bath, in which fanservice ensues. Everything is blown out of the water once Monobear makes an announcement; a new motive. The motive in question is that should there be no murder, a student will be chosen and crippled at random. The student and body part in question will be randomized, however, the mere possibility of it happening is enough to scare a number of the students and have them entertain thoughts that they should not have. However, most of them think all is well. That is until another announcement is made soon enough. ''Abnormal Days'' : ''Victim: Shinya Kagari, SHSL Hitman'' : ''Culprit: Adeline ‘Addy’ Martin, SHSL Sculptor'' : ''Executed: N/A'' : ''Injured: Jun Shinobu, SHSL Game Developer'' : ''Investigation'' Evidence * The body discovery announcement was made at 2:30 AM. * The victim was both murdered and discovered in the storage room. * The victim died from blood loss from a slashed throat. * The murder weapon was a "Homes Smell You Later"-sickle from Homestuck that was received from the Monomachine. It was found in the victim's right hand. * The victim has bandages around his chest that are partially hiding a bruise. * A journal, blazer and jacket all belonging to the victim were found in the storage room. * A keychain is missing from the gift shop. * The floor in the spa lounge is messy, and there are dented pots and uprooted flowers there. Sounds can be heard from the storage room. Trial Execution Chapter 3 (Ab)normal Days Abnormal Days ''Victim: Kyo Otonomiya, SHSL Musician'' ''Culprit: Kanon Shinseiko, SHSL Medium'' ''Executed: Kanon Shinseiko, SHSL Medium'' Investigation Trial Execution Chapter 4 (Ab)normal Days Abnormal Days ''Victim: Renée Petit, SHSL Ballerina'' ''Culprit: Yukiko Asahara, SHSL Mangaka'' ''Executed: Ritsuka Hojo, SHSL Samurai'' Investigation Trial Execution Chapter 5 (Ab)normal Days Abnormal Days ''Victim: Adeline ‘Addy’ Martin, SHSL Sculptor'' ''Culprit: Marian Spiegelman, SHSL Winter Guard'' ''Executed: Marian Spiegelman, SHSL Winter Guard'' Investigation Trial Execution Chapter 6 (Ab)normal Days Abnormal Days ''Victim: Mimi Arakaki, SHSL Itamae'' ''Culprit: Arisa Sato, SHSL Microbiologist'' ''Executed: Arisa Sato, SHSL Microbiologist'' Investigation Trial Execution Chapter 7 (Ab)normal Days Abnormal Days ''Victim 1: Kazuya Hirayama, SHSL Card Player'' ''Victim 2: Jaejin Kinjo, SHSL Maknae'' ''Culprit 1: Yukiko Asahara, SHSL Mangaka'' ''Culprit 2: Jun Shinobu, SHSL Game Developer'' ''Executed: Yukiko Asahara, SHSL Mangaka'' Investigation Trial Execution Chapter 8 (Ab)normal Days Abnormal Days ''Victim: Mitsuko Iwasaki, SHSL Poetess'' ''Culprit: Lawrence “Larry” Lang, SHSL Boxer'' ''Executed: Tomiko Kawasaki, SHSL Voice Actress & Lawrence “Larry” Lang, SHSL Boxer'' Investigation Trial Execution Chapter 9 (Ab)normal Days Abnormal Days ''Victim: Hidehisa Maruhashi, SHSL Trapeze Artist'' ''Culprit: Tomoe Setzuko, SHSL Chemist'' ''Executed: Tomoe Setzuko, SHSL Chemist'' Investigation Trial Execution Endgame ''Executed: Katsuya Matsushita, SHSL Journalist'''''Category:Games Category:Doubt Academy 2: White